Drabble Cannon
by QueenRayquaza
Summary: What do ya thank? This is (no duh) the place where I put random drabbles and crap. I actually made the first five in one night. Caution, there may be spoilers of games (the first one has MAJOR spoilers from PMD: EoS.)
1. Memories

She's gone.

We somehow managed to save the world together. And now she's gone.

Why did she have to disappear?

I miss her.

We went to the future together when Dusknoir kidnapped us.

She gave me the courage to join the guild.

We joined the guild together to make Team Squirtpix.

We found Spoink's pearl together.

We stopped Drowzee together.

We explored Waterfall Cave together.

We got through Steam Cave together.

We defeated Groudon together.

We found Marill's Float Ring together.

We beat Manectric together.

We found and got through Quicksand Cave together.

We found and got through Crystal Crossing together.

We went to the future together.

We escaped the Sableye together.

We escaped back to our time together.

We helped Grovyle get the Time Gears together.

We found the way to the Hidden Land together.

We got through Brine Cave together.

We defeated the Kabutops and Omastar together.

We, along with Grovyle, got to the Rainbow Stoneboat together.

We defeated Dusknoir and the Sableye together.

We got to the top of Temporal Tower together.

We defeated Primal Dialga together.

We saved this world together.

We left Temporal Tower together, with Dialga's blessings.

She disappeared, as I watched.

I could do nothing to save her.

The partner that I had… is no more.

She's gone, back to the future, human once again.

She no longer remembers us.

And there is nothing I can do.

Nothing I can do to fill the hole in my heart where she once was.

As I lay here on the beach, no longer able to move, consumed by grief…

There is a shimmer up ahead. I know that spot where the glimmer is.

It's where I found her.

What is that shimmer? It looks like the one she disappeared into…

Something is appearing in the shimmer.

Feline and canine, both at once…

Just like her form.

Can it be?

It…

In that spot…

The Vulpix I grew to know.

The Vulpix from the future, once human…

She…

She's ALIVE!


	2. Inseperable Duo

They enter the dungeon,  
Footfalls echoing.  
Many enemies fall,  
Though no stronger do they grow.

Vulpix and Squirtle,  
Faithful companions.  
Strong they stand,  
Never they fall.

Exchanging observations,  
Backing each other,  
Fire and water  
The inseparable duo.

Metal thorns splinter,  
Foes cry out in rage,  
The unstoppable pair,  
Spirits of success.

Strength they obtained,  
Trial after test,  
Together they stand,  
But never they fall.

Job after job,  
Mission after arrest,  
The ultimate duo,  
Vulpix and Squirtle.


	3. Heart and Soul

She smiled,  
Full of confidence,  
Soul, blazing,  
Warming, despite the bitter cold.

He murmured  
The commands under his breath.  
His Pokemon heard,  
Responding, they showed their strength.

She sent her  
Most faithful warrior,  
Heart, spirit of flame  
To take out the rodent, imbued with thunder.

He smiled in  
Spite of himself,  
Enjoying, even in loss,  
The sparring.

She grinned,  
Having rightfully earned  
What she knew  
Was hers, Champion of the two.

He acknowledged his defeat,  
Knowing her to be superior.  
At her blink,  
He disappeared.

She stared at  
The place he had been standing.  
Shrugging it off, she returned  
To her home, natural and new.


	4. Truth and Ideals

The white dragon  
Roars, full of defiance.  
This world is fine,  
Pokemon and humans belong together!

The black dragon  
Sided with the letter  
Growled. Its master  
Knew the world HAD to change!

Truth dictated  
The world, stays the same, stays happy.  
Ideals insisted  
The world, changed, Pokemon elated.

The two, once one, clashed.  
Once one, unable to overcome the other.  
Beliefs clashing,  
The fate of the world deciding.

Truth calls, attacking  
With a vicious flame  
Ideals retaliates, sending  
A massive volt.

Truth falls, feathers  
Sparking, singed.  
Ideals collapses, scales  
Smoking, ash-covered.

Grimacing, Ideals' master  
Sends out another.  
Smiling sweetly, Truth  
Is replaced, victory assured.


	5. What You Did

The ghost…

The one under your bed.

The one in your closet.

The one that seemed to stare at you from your mirror in the night.

Me.

That doll…

The one you threw away?

The one you once told was your best friend?

The one that you treasured above all things?

Me.

The accidents…

Your house, mysteriously lighting on fire?

Your Pokemon, defeated in battle against your rival by some shadow aiding them?

Your things, strangely moving around without anyone possibly touching them?

Me.

Can you imagine the pain of being thrown away like so much garbage by a person who you thought loved and cared about you?

Can you imagine your one and only friend in the world abandoning you?

Can you imagine the pain I went through because of what YOU did?!

I wanted revenge…

And I shall get it.

You, the CAUSE of ALL MY MISERY, shall PAY!


	6. And It Began

Soaring through the skies, wind rushing across my scales. It was so peaceful in the heights where I make my home. I hadn't heard from my siblings in the millennia since they were forced into their slumber, and Hoenn no longer needed any help.

Sometimes it as hard to think here, caught up in the peace and indescribable beauty of it all. Times had changed down on the surface, with strange devices being sent up here all the time. I almost got speared on the tip of what looked like a shiny tower with a flame at one end. There was what looked like an empty space surrounded by black wood in it, but there was a barrier there. That thing was really weird.

I could feel a tugging, almost physical, but not quite. Was that...? That only happened when there was a summons from Mt. Pyre, when Groudon or Kyogre awakened. Or… both.

Alarm coursed through my serpentine form as I turned and sailed down to my earthly, temporary dwelling, Sky Pillar. There was a girl on top, dressed in green and mahogany, with five red-and-white capsules on the belt around her waist. She threw a capsule and a Pokemon came out; it was a Blaziken, one of the three very rare Pokemon that a few Trainers ever obtained. I roared in challenge, the flaming bird replied in like. And the battle began.


End file.
